custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows of the Makutaverse
This story is a group project that can be edited by any member of the order of the Makutaverse, it takes place in the Matoran universe after the rising. One It was a dark night. In this darkness, not even a single Rahi dared to make a move... Or so it seems. Shadows creeped through the darkness, and for a short moment, two blood red eyes flashed. They were answered by another flash of similar eyes. The Shadows moved towards the place the signal had come from, and then they dissapeared... Two figures sat in the looming darkness. There was no light or whatever, but they sensed each other's presence. Give me the password said the one who let the other one enter. The newcomer replied with "ANKLE" and let loose some shadows at the same time. "Ah it's you," the first one said. "Good you're here Vitran." Dairidax has already begun to unfold his plan to the others he said, so go join them now. "OK Spractus," Vitran replied. "But why aren't you attending the speech," he asked? Spractus said that he was just waiting until the last Makuta, Vitran in this case, had arrived. Dairidax looked over the small crowd and began speaking: "Teridax has fooled us all. He said he would make the Makuta rulers of the universe, but we all know the result. He still has some loyalists who he hasn't killed yet, in order to exterminate the very elite of the Makuta, us, who have seen that Teridax must be stopped." He paused for a little moment and the continued. "You are the only Makuta who've realized that the universe doesn't belong to him, but to us. That's why we're going to make the universe fall, literally. Orthodax has been dispatched to the Island of Tesaria in order to build a new base. As you all may know, Tesaria is located on the right ankle joint of the body that holds our universe. After we've succeeded in blowing the right ankle up, a day later the same will happen to the other ankle. In this way Teridax will be to much disoriented. So much that we will take the chance to revive the only one of our brethren who can fight him; Miserix. If this plan succeeds, Miserix will lead us to victory for sure, and then we will rule this universe and many others! He looked at his public. They all looked exited to begin the operation and would all put in their best efforts. Now go, all of you. retrieve your scfience projects, or what's left of it, and bring forth your armies. Fight those who oppose us and make Teridax fall." And in the night, fifty shadows all went into a different direction...... Two Vitran went together with Dairidax to their bases. Dairidax said he needed to gather his best equipment in order to survive his journey. I have a better idea Vitran said, come to my base and I'll show you. Having arrived at Vitran's lair, they walked in a dark corner of the lair. Stop! yelled Vitran and Dairidax could just see that he was one step away of a pool with energized protodermis. Nice pool, he snarled at Vitran. Vitran said, go take a dive, and pushed Dairidax in the pool. When Dairidax came up again he saw a smirking Vitran, and he suddenly wanted to kill the Ninja. "Look at yourself," said Vitran, "you look great. Way better then before." Dairidax looked at himself, and saw that his body had changed. It hadn't grown or something, it just had new, thick armor on it, and he felt more powerful then ever before. Dairidax left Vitran's lair, and upon arriving there, he took his scythe, and his club, and saw them transforming as well. Vitran met Spractus three days later. They were first to arrive at the rendezvous point were the operation would begin. If the things went as planned, Teridax would soon be overthrown. else: Vendrex awoke. A soft, yet booming voice called for him, and he knew it was Teridax. Upon asking why he was called he heard that his elite team would soon have to go out, because it was certain that a army led by around fifty Makuta would soon start an uprising in order to defeat Teridax. Vendrex stood up, armored himself, and went to his elite team... Three Much to Vendrex chagrin, Piradaxax had arrived first at the rendezvous point, at Metru-Nui. The guy was always taunting him, and he was sure that one day... He couldn't finish his thoughts due to being interrupted by Artifex. The thin being had sneaked from behind, took a leap and landed just next to Piradaxax. Five minutes later Cragnorx and Bradax arrived. Bradax armor was top-notch looking as always, and Vendrex knew that it wouldn't be that way for too long. Not just because of the battle that would come, but more because of the fact that every space, no matter how big was still to small with Huldrex being there too. Come to think of it, Vendrex thought, Huldrex is very handy in the battlefield, but he's such a lump that I wonder if it's a real Makuta. When Vendrex finished thinking, he saw all the members, Huldrex, had arrived to and was holding the remains of some filthy Rahi, which Huldrex loved to eat. Vendrex looked at it with disgust, and then contacted Teridax, who told them to go to their next destination. Tesaria, morning. The armies had gathered again, Vitran had summoned all of his Vi-drones and thus was the leader of a full army, within an army. What the others had brought with them was very impressive to. Orthodax also came down from his lair within the mountains. Much to Vitran's surprise, the allies he had been talking about earlier this morning, before he came to the meeting-point, were three Toa, two Toa of life and one of something else, and Vitran could only think what Spractus mumbled in himself. To make things even crazier, the five tall beings that were behind the Toa were the very same Skakdi, that Dairidax had experimented on before building his new body. Orthodax came to Vitran, and told him that everything was fine. He knew of the Skakdi to, but the reason they were going to help their biggest enemies was because they needed to defeat Teridax to. "I don't know what the heck is going on here," Vitran said to Spractus and Orthodax, "but things are getting stranger and...." He couldn't finish his sentence because of the alarm going off. Ships were sighted at the horizons, and they were definitely the heaviest armed class available. Vitran knew what was coming, and knew also that Teridax had played his trump card. He shouted over the field to prepare for battle. This is it, he thought. There's no way back now, but we will overthrow Teridax! Four The battle had begun. The ships were firing weapons and many beings, from all kinds of species came unto the shore. Most of them were Rahkshi, but many strange other creatures were within their ranks. An old squad of Bohrok began attacking the enemy but they were to old and their date was long overtime. The things had been beaten within seconds, so the first lines of defense were already damaged. Vitran watched in horror how the Rahkshi just tore everything apart, with the slightest use of their power. The counterattack had begun, and tension was rising. The second defensive line hold out until it was noon. Then, much to everyone's surprise, the Rahkshi dissapeared, only to be changed by their stronger versions; the Mechanical Rahkshi. These Rahkshi made the Vi/drones cripple away with their brute and overwhelming strength. Their parts were flying around. The Makuta now had to attack themselves, and managed to drive the enemies a bit back. Orthodax was blasting his way through the ranks of the enemy, and then suddenly saw something that had a higher priority then the Rahkshi: His longtime rival, and his worst enemy had landed. Standing there with his mighty hammer, Huldrex was planning on smashing stuff. Orthodax felt that he couldn´t resist his anger, changed into his Makuta form, and charged straight for the being. Meanwhile... mountains Thok could see the battle start, and get heavier and heavier. He and his comrades were supposed to bring Hakann to the top of the highest mountain. Normally, it would take five days walking for Po-Matoran, and they got only a day. After they brought Hakann to the top, they would have to descend, and destroy as many enemies as possible, while also protecting Hakann, so that he could get the chance to shoot a bullet in the Ankle of the Universe. He knew this was going to be hard, but they had to do it. Battlefield Vitran was fighting hard, when suddendly a piece of debris smacked him full-frontal in his arm. Being severly wounded, he hurried to his tent, where Dairidax was waiting for him. He helped Vitran in the tent, and told him to get some rest, after the wound had received treatment. Yes, Dairidax thought, go rest now as long as you can Vitran, tomorrow things shall be different... Five Vitran Woke up and felt that something was different. He was feeling empty. He didn't manage to feel his powers, his lust for battle, nor his confidence. The only thing he felt was tension. Strange images flashed in his mind. They were vague, and looked like he was looking over the shoulder with someone. Upon looking closer, he found that these were his own memories. Shocked as he was, he didn't see the Vi coming to him. When he saw it coming closer, while pulling it's sword out of it's captivity, Vitran got terrified and tried to stop it by saying Kneel before your Master! The being didn't stop and Vitran felt that there was nothing he could do. When suddendly somebody said Stop! the drone stopped. Dairidax appeared from behind the drone, "Hello Vitran, rested well?" Vitran: "What happened to me, what have you done?" Dairidax: "I just removed the chip in your mind that allowed your fake personality to exist and gave you control over the Vi. After that, I just implanted it into myself. You were a part of me Vitran, be grateful that I set you free, now go." Vitran : "Whaa..." He couldn't finish his sentence, as he was slammed against the ground by Dairidax, who whispered run, little Matoran or you will feel true despair.... Dairidax disappeared and came back on the other side of the battle field, the Vi and the Mechanical Rahkshi stopped fighting, and turned around, only to face the small group that was left. Dairidax boomed over the whole field: Fools, today is your end, meet the absolute defeat of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Vitran: "What?! Fake personality??? " six Climbing a high mountain wasn't easy when facing a lot of stress. Hakann felt stress right now while climbing a mountain. Soon, it would all depend on him... Thok had his worries to, meanwhile as he and the rest of the group were now fighting hordes of all kinds of beings, trying to buy Hakann some time. They were driven further and further up the mountain and Thok knew that this was practically the most ridicilous thing they had done, ever! Vitran stood here, amazed. He felt like someone who wakes up after a long tme. He felt shadows inside his body, but couldn't control them. He also felt something else, he hadn't expercienced before. Upon trying this power out, a huge gust shot out of his palm, blowing several enemies away. Air, he thought by himself, that's true, I used to be a Le-Matoran after all. He saw Dairidax, coming towards him. Vitran shot out another gust, but it was usesless and he was soon pushed to the ground. When he looked up again he saw Dairidax, and also some gaps in the beings armor. Then, Dairidax was gone, slammed away by Spractus. The makuta helped Vitran to his feet and then roared, lept a Dairidax and hit him with the bayonet on his gun a few times. Dairidax reacted, however by grappling the being by his sides and simply tearing him in two pieces. Dairidax attmped to get Vitran again, but suddendly, he screamed and his body fell apart in multiple pieces. Vitran looked and could only wonder. Not that it happened for now, because with this, the enemy withdrew as well. He made his way out. It was pretty stormy around the top, and Hakann had a hard time holding his position. He had done everything and knew that this shot was what the universe depended on. Barely being able to stand, Hakann stood up, aimed and found the point where he needed to aim. The wind came from the opposite direction, blewing rather hard. Hakann took aim and fired. The wind stopped for a second, but a schockwave came, crippling the top of the mountain and Hakann fell... With every thing being silent now, there was just one thing left on the beach. Teridax had felt the tremendous pain in his ankle when he was shot there by something. He began thinking of a revenge when he saw Orthodax's body and came up with a plan. END. to be continued in Three Chains! Category:Stories